Destino
by YumeSangai
Summary: Rin conhece pela internet seu principe encantado, mas ao descobrir que seu amado é o superpopular Sesshomaru, ela cai na real e perde as esperanças... Sesshomaru conseguirá descobrir a identidade de sua Donzela dos sonhos...?
1. Meu príncipe

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... e blábláblá

Aviso: Qualquer semelhança com o filme 'acinderellastory' não é coincidência

_Destino_

Capitulo 1: Meu príncipe

Rin ficou parada olhando para a tela do computador, estava em chat... e naquele momento conversava com o seu príncipe que se denominava 'Guerreiro Prata', Rin usava o nick de 'Donzela dos sonhos'

_Guerreiro Prata (02:30 AM): Quando vamos nos conhecer?_

_Donzela dos sonhos (02:32 AM): Um dia...Tenho que desligar, beijos!_

Rin sem esperar resposta saiu do chat, tinha aula e não podia ficar até muito tarde... mas sonhava encontrar com o seu príncipe... Os dois nunca haviam trocado fotos, as poucas coisas que ela sabia sobre seu príncipe era que freqüentavam a mesmo colégio, Shikon High School, e ela possuía o numero do celular dele, mas jamais teve coragem de ligar para o número... os dois apenas trocavam mensagens...

Rin acordou com o barulho do despertador, ela tateou com as mãos pela cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama, até que se sentiu na obrigação de levantar da cama e desligar o barulhento despertador.

_Porque eu fiquei até tão tarde na internet?_

Pensou a jovem coçando os olhos e indo em direção ao banheiro, parou de frente ao closset e pegou seu uniforme, Rin cursava o 2º ano, morava em uma belíssima mansão, somente sua amiga Kagome sabia de sua paixão pelo Guerreiro Prata...

Rin ajeitou o uniforme e terminando de fechar a porta, seu amigo Kohaku estava na frente da mansão, a sua espera.

"Kohaku, seu pai te emprestou o carro?"

"Mais ou menos... mas, entra ai!Hoje nós vamos de carro"

Rin entrou no carro do amigo, apesar de morar em uma mansão, Rin não tinha um motorista que pudesse a levar para o colégio... ela morava com a madrasta que não a dava muito luxo...

Rin saiu do carro, assim que Kohaku conseguiu uma vaga, Rin suspirou cansada

" Olha, é o Sesshomaru, vai falar com ele?"

" Ficou louco?Sesshomaru nem sabe que eu existo, ele só liga praquelas garotas..."

"Sesshomaru vamos logo"

Diz Kikyou

"Vamos chegar atrasadas, vamos Sesshomaru"

Diz Sango

"Quer que eu carregue seus livros...?"

Pergunta Kagura

" Uma delas é minha irmã..."

Diz Kohaku olhando para Sango.

" Me desculpe, eu não consigo gostar delas 3"

Diz envergonhada.

" Eu gosto da Kikyou..."

Admite

" Mas ela é mais velha que você"

" Apenas 3 anos..."

Rin sentiu o celular vibrar na mochila, ela o tirou cuidadosamente.

" Quem é?"

" Meu príncipe"

Rin se afastou e leu a mensagem

_Precisamos nos ver, não posso agüentar... Quando nos encontraremos?_

Rin rapidamente digitou uma mensagem, escutou o sinal tocar e foi direto para a sala. O garoto de cabelos prata olhou uma nova mensagem no seu celular...

_Logo..._

Sesshomaru guardou o celular no bolso e caminhou para a sala...

#Continua#

Sesshomaru é o 'Guerreiro Prata' da Rin?...

Devido aos novos padrões do site, estou reformulando a fic.


	2. Um dia na lanchonete

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... e blábláblá

Aviso: Qualquer semelhança com o filme 'acinderellastory' não é coincidência

_Destino_

Capitulo 2:Um dia na lanchonete

No estacionamento dos alunos, Kohaku tratava de analisar seu carro, não poderia chegar em casa com um arranhãozinho que fosse... seu pai não o perdoaria...

" A sua irmã não tem carro?"

Pergunta Rin, relativamente curiosa.

"Tinha... ela conseguiu acabar com 3 carros em 2 semanas..."

Diz Kohaku se lembrando do ocorrido.

" ...E o seu pai emprestou o carro dele a você?"

"O que os pirralhos estão fazendo no estacionamento?"

Pergunta Kikyou.Kohaku parecia enfeitiçado, Rin olhou para o amigo que quase babava perante a presença de Kikyou...

"O que estão esperando saiam da frente!"

Diz Kagura impaciente.

"Epa, o que você ta fazendo com o carro do papai?"

"Ele me emprestou"

"Pega do pirralho Sango!"

Diz Kikyou dando um sorriso.

"O Kohaku demorou muito pra conseguir o direito de pegar o carro, ele não vai entregar assim tão fácil, certo Kohaku?"

"Me da chave"

Ordena Kikyou estendo a mão.

"Toma"

Diz o garoto passando a chave para Kikyou.

"O.O KOHAKU!"

Kohaku acenava para Kikyou que entrava no lado do motorista, Sango e Kagura logo pularam para dentro do carro.

"Porque fez isso Kohaku?Vou chegar tarde em casa, há essa hora o ônibus já foi embora!"

"Desculpa..."

Eles escutam um som de buzina ensurdecedor

"Saiam da frente!" Diz Inu Yasha

"Anda pirralhos" Diz Bankotsu furioso.

"Ô garçonete eu vou querer um lanche especial, hoje ta?" Implica Inu Yasha.

Rin e Kohaku saem da frente do carro, Inu Yasha e Bankotsu não tinham boa fama no colégio, eram encrenqueiros...

"Rin que bom que eu te encontrei"

"O que foi Kagome?"

Kagome era do 3º ano, assim como Inu Yasha e Bankotsu...

"A festa a fantasia é semana que vem!"

"Essa não, eu não tenho nem fantasia... do que você vai Kagome?"

"Eu vou de sacerdotisa..."

"Eu vou de ninja!" Diz Kohaku

"Todos sabem do que ir mesmo eu..."

"Rin você não tem que ir trabalhar hoje?"

"Ahh meu deus, vou perder a hora...Me leva?"

Kagome: É pra já, vem também Kohaku

Rin trabalha de garçonete na pequena lanchonete da madrasta de Rin, muitos alunos do Shikon High School iam para lá, e conheciam Rin apenas como a garçonete...

Rin entra pelos fundos, calça seus patins e pega o avental e corre para o balcão.

"Eu ainda to esperando o meu lanche especial!"

"Já vai Inu Yasha..."

"O que tem de bom aqui?"

Pergunta Bankotsu. Rin lhe entrega o cardápio

"Eu não quero ler... eu quero que você me diga"

"Não tem nada de bom aqui... se toca"

Diz Sango em tom sarcástico.

"Você acha que essa espelunca terá algo de bom?"

Rin se dirige até a mesa

"O que desejam?"

"O que tem aqui com 0 de gordura?"

Pergunta Kikyou

"hmmm... água"

"ahahahah, eu não falei!"

Diz Kagura rindo

"Uma soda, por favor"

Pede educadamente Sesshomaru

"Ok..."

Rin se vira para pegar a soda de Sesshomaru, e o lanche de Inu Yasha, Kagura coloca o pé na frente e a pobre Rin escorrega caindo de quatro no chão.

"Desculpe, foi sem querer! Ahahahhaha"

Rin tira a poeira de sua roupa e continua a andar

"Que idiota..."

Diz Kikyou quase rindo.

"Você está muito quieto Sesshomaru"

Diz Bankotsu

"Vocês é que fazem muito barulho..."

Sesshomaru se levanta e sai da lanchonete, as garotas rapidamente se levantam e saem atrás dele.

"Ahhh... nunca vou poder ir nesse baile..."

#Continua#

Puxa vida pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews... e desculpem pela demora... Arigatou mina-san!


	3. Quem é o meu príncipe?

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... e blábláblá

Aviso: Qualquer semelhança com o filme 'acinderellastory' não é coincidência

Destino

Capitulo 3: Quem é o meu príncipe?

Rin liga rapidamente seu computador, e entra no mesmo chat, seu 'Guerreiro Prata' estava on-line.

Guerreiro Prata: Freqüentamos o mesmo colegial, então porque não nos vermos no baile?

Donzela dos Sonhos: ...eu não sei... eu trabalho até muito tarde Guerreiro Prata: Onde trabalha?, eu posso ir busca-la 

Rin afundou-se na cadeira, não poderia dizer a seu príncipe que era uma simples garçonete de uma medíocre lanchonete...ele perderia o interesse nela, e isso era a ultima coisa que ela desejava...

Na sua vida nunca ligará muito para a aparência e isso dificultou um pouco as coisas, nunca foi muito chegada a garotos, o único que sabia que podia confiar fielmente era Kohaku.Sua melhor amiga Kagome também era muito confiável... mas não passava muito tempo com ela, sua amiga estava sempre ocupada no templo do avô...

Kaede: Rin querida, sua amiga Kagome veio lhe visitar

Rin: Pode deixa-la subir, por favor, estou aqui no quarto

Gritou Rin do quarto, Kagome subiu rapidamente e se tacou na cama de Rin

Kagome: Falando com seu príncipe?

Rin: Sim

Kagome: Pergunte em que ano ele está!

Rin: Ahh não, quero fazer surpresa...porque se não ele descobrirá facilmente quem sou

Kagome: Não sei porque tem medo de saber quem ele é...

Rin: Eu sou apenas uma garçonete!

Kagome: Idaí?

Rin: O Kohaku diz a mesma coisa... ele não vai gostar mais de mim... eu não quero isso

Kagome: Não vai responde-lo?

Rin: Eu vou...

Donzela dos sonhos: ... ahh esqueça...

_Guerreiro Prata: Não quer me dizer?Tudo bem... um dia eu descubro... Me diga pelo menos como você é?_

_Donzela dos Sonhos: ... é surpresa!_

_Guerreiro Prata: É mesmo muito misteriosa... porque não muda de nick, para... Srta. Do mistério?_

_Donzela dos Sonhos: Muito engraçado..._

_Guerreiro Prata: Em que ano do colegial você está?_

_Donzela dos Sonhos: No 2º ano_

_Guerreiro Prata: Bem novinha, eu freqüento o curso avançado do 3º ano_

Kagome: Rin!Isso quer dizer que ele tem 18 anos, e que tira ótimas notas, o curso avançado é só para os melhores alunos!!

Rin: Uau...Agora sim que eu não digo...

Kagome: Os garotos de 18 anos do curso avançado normalmente almoçam na lanchonete, pergunte a ele se ele a freqüenta!

Rin: Ok...

Donzela dos Sonhos: Você costuma ir a lanchonete que tem perto do colégio? 

_Guerreiro Prata: Sim, muitas vezes... porque?_

_Donzela dos Sonhos: Por nada..._

Rin: Espera... Kikyou, Sango e Kagura tem 18 anos...

Kagome: E elas freqüentam bastante a lanchonete, assim como Inu Yasha...

Rin: Me ajude a fazer a lista dos garotos...

Kagome: Certo... Inu Yasha, Bankotsu, Naraku, Kouga...

Rin: Quem pode ser, são muitos, perae... mas o Inu Yasha e Bankotsu não tem 17?eles não são do 3º ano?

Kagome: Os garotos de 18 anos que freqüentam o 3º ano... ahh é uma bagunça... tem esse curso avançado, curso intermediário... eu nem sei...

Rin: Os sistemas do colégio são muito enrolados...

Kagome: A sua madrasta é uma chata

Rin: Eu sei, ela me faz trabalhar sem precisar... disse que eu não sou filhinha de papai pra receber tudo na mão...

Kagome: A sra. Kaede deixará você ir ao baile...?

Rin: Talvez se eu pedir com jeito...

Kagome: Temos que descobrir quem é o seu príncipe... e quem acesa a esse chat...

Rin: Ma como...?

Kagome: Pelo menos que eu conheça, são muitos garotos, o Inu Yasha entra, Bankotsu, Naraku, Kouga, Miroku, Hojo, Hiten, Ginta, Hakkaku...

Rin: Credo são muitos!!

Kagome: Tem mais... Jakotsu, Kyoukotsu e o Sesshomaru

Quando Kagome disse o nome de Sesshomaru, o coração de Rin acelerou... mas não podia descartar a possibilidade dos outros serem o Guerreiro Prata...

#Continua#


	4. Pistas e um plano

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... e blábláblá

Aviso: Qualquer semelhança com o filme 'acinderellastory' não é coincidência

_Destino_

Capitulo 4: Pistas...e um plano

Rin chegou se rastejando pelos corredores, não lembrava de jeito nenhum a senha do armário, e quando finalmente conseguiu abrir o armário, o que queria estava muito no fundo e não alcançava...

Inu Yasha: Quer ajuda?

Rin: Estou tentando pegar os meus livros, mas estão muito no...

Ela parou quando viu que era Inu Yasha, ele só estava lá para zuar com a cara dela, ele não perderia seu tempo a ajudando, mas ela se enganou ao ver que ele pegou os livros e entregou todos a ela.

Rin: ...obrigada

Inu Yasha: Disponha Rin

Ele sorriu e se afastou, ele nunca a chamou pelo nome... ele, estava muito diferente do bagunceiro e chato Inu Yasha... O que tinha acontecido com ele?

Kagome: O que foi Rin, você parece surpresa o que aconteceu?

Rin: O Inu Yasha me tratou bem...

Kagome: Que estranho... aposto que ele irá cobrar isso mais tarde!

Rin: ...Credo Kagome...

Kagome: Já pensou se o Inu Yasha é o seu Guerreiro Prata?

Rin: Seria estranho...

Kagome: Sabia que ele já pode ter descoberto quem é você?

Rin: Como?

Kagome:Você já disse que cursa o 2º ano... e são poucas as meninas que acessam aquele chat....

Rin: Você acha que o Inu Yasha é o Guerreiro Prata?!

Perguntou Rin quase berrando, Kagome puxou Rin para um lugar menos movimentado.

Kagome: Você ficou até tarde hoje na internet?

Rin: Fiquei...

Kagome: Eu vou perguntar ao Inu Yasha se ele entrou hoje na internet...

Rin: Ta...

Kagome: Até mais ou menos que horas...?

Rin: 2 da manhã...

Kagome: Eu vou lá...

Rin caminhava para a sala, seria possível que Inu Yasha fosse mesmo o Guerreiro Prata...?ela derrubou todos os livros ao esbarrar com uma pessoa.

Sesshomaru: Me desculpe, eu não prestei atenção...

Disse Sesshomaru muito sonolento, ele catou os livros e entregou a ela e saiu de vista, Rin sentiu o coração acelerar, estava muito feliz, era a primeira vez que Sesshomaru falava com ela.

Na hora do intervalo Kagome e Rin conversavam sobre quem poderia ser o Guerreiro Prata

Kagome: Eu falei com o Inu Yasha, e ele disse que usou a internet até umas 3 horas da madrugada.

Rin: Eu sai primeiro, então...

Kagome: O Kouga também ficou até tarde...

Rin: É difícil...

Kagome: Espera, você pode mandar mensagens para o Guerreiro Prata não é?

Rin: Sim...

Kagome: Eu vou juntar um pessoal na lanchonete, e de lá você manda uma mensagem... alguém vai ter que puxar o celular...

Rin: Isso!!!

#Continua#

Dark Anty: Thanks

Lele: Obrigada pelo review, são importantes pra mim


	5. O celular é do Inu Yasha?

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... e blábláblá

Aviso: Qualquer semelhança com o filme 'acinderellastory' não é coincidência

_Destino_

Capitulo 5: O celular é do...?Inu Yasha?...

Rin e Kagome estavam em posições estratégicas, todos os suspeitos estavam na lanchonete.

Inu Yasha: Da pra vir aqui o ta difícil?

Rin respirou fundo e foi até a mesa

Rin: O que vão querer?

Sesshomaru: Uma soda

Kikyou: duas

Kagura: Três

Sango: Eu fico com um Guaraná

As duas olharam mortalmente para Sango que deu de ombros, Sesshomaru respirou fundo, como agüentava aquelas puxa sacos?Nem ele mesmo sabia...

Rin: E você Inu Yasha?

Inu Yasha: Me vê um sanduíche e vê se capricha

Rin: Certo, Bankotsu?

Bankotsu: Um salgado...

Rin: Ta...mais alguém?

Sango: Não, vai logo garota

Rin se virou para entregar os pedidos dos seus 'amigos', assim que terminasse iria entrar com seu plano em ação, Kagome estava digitando uma mensagem no celular de Rin, a jovem colocou tudo na bandeja com exceção do sanduíche de Inu Yasha que ainda estava sendo pronto.

Rin: Kagome e se ele não estiver com o celular?

Kagome: Coincidências não existem, vamos logo com isso...

Rin: Kagome isso não vai dar certo...

Kagome: Vai sim

Kohaku: O que?

Rin: É um plano

Depois de Rin explicar todo o plano pro Kohaku, eles estavam prontos para saber a identidade secreta do Guerreiro Prata.

Kagome: Foi...

A mensagem já havia sido enviada, agora era só esperar

Kohaku: Vejamos...

Rin:... de quem é...

Kagome: ...o celular

Kouga puxa o celular e atende, Naraku olha o celular e guarda, Hiten olha para o relógio e depois para o celular, Bankotsu estava mexendo no celular, Inu Yasha pega o celular e começa a digitar alguma coisa, Rin, Kagome e Kohaku se olharam.

Rin: É ELE?

Kagome: Shhhh

Rin: Quem foi que disse que coincidências não existem?

Kagome: Ehehehe....

Kohaku: Desista Rin...

Rin: Não posso!

O grupo de Inu Yasha deixou a lanchonete, Sesshomaru conversava do lado de fora da lanchonete com o irmão.

Sesshomaru: Porque estava mexendo no meu celular?

Inu Yasha: Você recebeu uma mensagem

Sesshomaru: Não quero que leia minhas mensagens....

Disse ele secamente, Inu Yasha deu de ombros...

Continua...

Debby-chan: Oi, obrigada e eu agradeço que esteja acompanhando!

Higurashi Hikari: Eu ainda não revelarei a razão dos bons modos do Inu Yasha, mas coisa boa não é.

Dark Anty: Está aqui, mas um capitulo miga

Bruna: Fico feliz em saber que gosta do casal, eu tentarei escrever mais rapidamente os capítulos...

Inumaníaca: Que bom que gostou, obrigada, é muito bom saber!

Eloarden Dragon: ehehe... nada previsivel a cena, né?

Lele-chan: Desculpe a demora e obrigada.

Bem pessoal, eu tento aumentar o número de páginas, mas eu na consigo sempre fica pequeno, se bem que isso é normal das minha fics...enfim, eu estou tentado atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas estou tendo problemas familiares e escolares, então não me culpem pela demora...

Muito obrigada pelos reviews mina-san

bjs


	6. Inu Yasha é mesmo o Guerreiro Prata?

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... e blábláblá

Aviso: Qualquer semelhança com o filme 'acinderellastory' não é coincidência

_Destino_

Capitulo 6: Inu Yasha é mesmo o Guerreiro Prata??

Rin foi para a escola desanimada, não conseguirá descobrir a identidade de seu príncipe, conseguirá uma grande dor de cabeça, não havia descoberto nada... estava pior do que antes...

A roupa que usava estava amassada, o cabelo despenteado, sentia-se um lixo, ela andava de cabeça baixa, não queria encarar nenhum de seus colegas....

Sesshomaru: Deveria olhar para onde anda

Rin: Perdão...

Ela nem ao menos ergueu a cabeça para ver que era Sesshomaru, a menina continuou a andar de cabeça baixa, esbarrou mais uma vez, dessa vez ela ergueu a cabeça e viu um rosto familiar, era Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha: Oi Rin....

Disse ele tentando começar uma conversa

Rin: Oi, Inu Yasha-san...

O garoto sorriu para ela, embora tivesse odiado ela ter usado o 'san'

Inu Yasha: Rin, você trabalha todos os dias naquela lanchonete?

Rin: É a única forma de ganhar dinheiro, minha madrasta não me dá um centavo.

Inu Yasha: O que acha de depois da aula a gente dar uma volta?

Rin ficou imóvel e sem reação, o que Inu Yasha queria com ela?... porque logo ele estava a convidando para sair... será que ele era o mesmo o Guerreiro Prata, e havia descoberto sua identidade?...

Rin: Porque quer sair comigo Inu Yasha-san?

Ela decidiu arriscar, ele não esperava a pergunta apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, se perguntando se ela estava maluca...

Inu Yasha: Você é bonita, parece ser mais do que uma garçonete... eu quero saber mais sobre você...

Disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente, Rin se arrependeu da pergunta e se afastou envergonhada, pediu licença e se retirou sem definir horário ou dia para o encontro, Kikyou aplaudiu a belíssima atuação dele.

Kikyou: A garota ta ficando maluquinha por você

Inu Yasha: Viu, eu sou especial

Disse ele apontando para si mesmo, Kikyou o abraçou dando um sorriso vitorioso

Inu Yasha: Mas, qual é a razão desse plano?

Kikyou: Lembra da mensagem que você falou, eu acho que era ela, e se for mesmo a idiota da garçonete, o Sesshomaru precisa ficar sabendo

Sango: E ele vai odiá-la para sempre

Inu Yasha revirou os olhos, não sabia ao certo se deveria seguir com o plano, já que não estava sendo beneficiado com muita coisa... estava apenas satisfazendo as vontades das seguidoras do irmão...

Rin correu até Kagome que lanchava entediava, até antes da amiga chegar

Rin: Kagome, Inu Yasha me chamou para sair

Kagome: O QUE??

Rin: Shhh... o Inu Yasha, me chamou pra sair, acredita?

Kagome: Não exatamente...

Rin: O que eu faço?

Kagome: Você quer sair com ele?

Rin: Sim, eu quero

Kagome: Então, boa sorte

Rin: Kagome... como eu falo com ele?

Kagome: Vá até ele e diga que aceita sair com ele...

Rin: Ei tenho vergonha Kagome-chan

Disse a garota bem baixinho, Kouga apareceu absolutamente do nada e nada folgado já foi passando a mão pelos ombros de Kagome, está irritando quase o esbofeteou.

Kagome: Qual o seu problema Kouga!?

Kouga: Você é irresistível Kagome

Rin: Com licença

Rin estava se sentindo uma vela no meio dos dois, em outro corredor um som de tapa foi escutado, Rin se aproximou cautelosamente.

Sango: Nem pense em fazer isso de novo Miroku-kun!

Berrou a garota possessa, Miroku massageou o rosto que estava com uma marca de mão no lado esquerdo, Kagura segurava pra não rir, Sango era a maior vitima das mãos inquietas do garoto.

Kikyou: Ele que não se atreva a tocar em mim

Kagura: Deixa disso Kikyou, ele já passou a mão em você hoje

Kikyou: E teve o que merecia!

Rosnou ela furiosa.

Rin jogou a mochila em cima da cama, e ficou olhando o computador, não estava com vontade de acessar ao chat, não queria descobrir quem era o 'Guerreiro Prata', não queria que ele fosse Inu Yasha.

Rin: Porque tem que ser o Inu Yasha?

Disse ela com os olhos já completamente marejados, ela nem percebeu quando Kohaku entrou no quarto.

Kohaku: Falando sozinha agora?

Rin: Não, Kohaku que bom vê-lo

Kohaku: É...

Rin: Você parece triste, o que foi?

Kohaku: Eu não gosto de ver chateada... _E também não gosto de ver que só pensa nesse Guerreiro Prata, que até agora nem se deu o trabalho de saber quem você é, que garota maravilhosa você é_

Rin: Você está muito quieto Kohaku, o que foi?

Kohaku: Não é nada... eu já vou indo

Rin: Por favor, não vá

Ele já estava saindo do quarto, quando ela agarrou o pulso dele, ele olhou para aquele olhos suplicantes da amiga, ele sorriu e sentou ao lado dela na cama.

Kohaku: E vou ficar com você

Rin: Muito obrigada

Ela o abraçou, Kohaku sentiu o coração ir até a boca e voltar

Kohaku: _Não posso gostar dela, eu não seria correspondido..._

Continua

Ahh pessoal perdão pela demora.

Kirina Li: É realmente, a minha fic não tem nada haver com o anime, está torcendo para a Rin e o Sessy?Mas, e agora que o Kohaku está começandoa gostar dela?

Higurashi Hikari: Ahahha, Fluffy ahahahahah, será mesmo que tudo acabará bem?

Nala: Eu juro que eu estou tentando aumentar as páginas, veja esse tem 4, os outros costumam ter apenas 3 XPP

Dark Anty: Calma miga, com tantas fic é difícil eu ter tempo pra escrever só um capitulo!

Cindy-shan: Ehehhe, eu não posso entregar o jogo assim tão rápido!Muitas surpresas e coincidências ainda estão pra acontecer.

Bruna: Puxa... me deixou até sem graça com o seu review, prometo fazer o possível, já que de maneira nenhuma quero que a fã número 1 da minha fic, fique a esperar tempo demais

Kagome-chan LP: Ceeerto, viajando?Se divertiu?Espero que sim

Debby-chan Kinomoto: brigada pelo elogio, e pode deixar que eu continuarei sim com ela

Hyuri Higurashi: Perdão por fazer, você olhar todos os dias, eu vou tentar atualiza-la sempre, mas a partir de segunda vai ser impossível, pois serão as últimas provas, e se eu não ficar de prova final, poderei escrever todos os dias!!!

Bjs a todos,

Yume


	7. O segredo quebrado, Inu Yasha sabe quem

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... e blábláblá

Aviso: Qualquer semelhança com o filme 'acinderellastory' não é coincidência

_Destino_

Capitulo 7: O segredo quebrado, Inu Yasha sabe quem é a Donzela dos Sonhos!!

Rin havia passado um bom tempo na companhia de Kohaku, logo depois que o garoto já havia ido embora, ela decidiu ligar o computador.

Guerreiro Prata: Olá minha Donzela 

_Donzela dos Sonhos: Olá, meu príncipe_

Guerreiro Prata: Porque não entrou no horário de sempre, problemas? 

_Donzela dos Sonhos: Meu amigo estava aqui..._

_Guerreiro Prata: Posso saber o nome?_

_Donzela dos Sonhos: Não pode, porque se souber, saberá quem sou eu_

_Guerreiro Prata: E você não quer que eu descubra?_

_Donzela dos Sonhos: Quero, mas... eu também quero saber quem é você_

_Guerreiro Prata: Eu creio, que você já esteja perto da sua resposta_

_Donzela dos Sonhos: Você sabe quem sou não é?_

_Guerreiro Prata: Não, tenho que sair... até mais, minha Donzela_

Rin ficou esperando aparecer a mensagem de que ele estava desconectando, depois disso desligou o computador, ela ficou olhando para o celular.

Rin: Seria você Inu Yasha?

Ela pegou a bolsa, colocou rapidamente o casaco e saiu, para ir trabalhar.

Kohaku: Precisa de ajuda minha donzela?

Disse Kohaku em frente ao balcão, enquanto ela vestia o avental, ela olhou assustada para trás ao ouvir a palavra donzela.

Rin: Você me deu um susto Kohaku

Kohaku: Pensou que fosse seu príncipe?

Rin: É...

Disse ela envergonhada

Kohaku: Desculpe

Disse ele sem encara-la, ele queria apenas entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, por que estava com ciúmes de um cara que ela mesmo nem conhecia?Por que se sentia tão incomodado com o fato dela sonhar acorda sempre com o 'Guerreiro Prata'?

Rin: Você está bem Kohaku, está me parecendo um pouco pálido, quer água?

Kohaku: Não

Ele deu as costas e saiu da lanchonete, Rin ia impedi-lo, mas sua madrasta apareceu bem na sua frente, impedindo a passagem.

Rin: Tia Kaede?

Kaede: Não me chame de tia nem de vó, eu sou sua madrasta

Rin: Sim, senhora...

Kaede: Vá atender os clientes, será que tenho que ficar de olho em você 24 horas por dia?Já não basta ficar de madrugada naquele chat idiota.

Inu Yasha que estava perto ouviu o que a madrasta havia mencionado, e ficou cada vez mais interessado.

Rin: Senhora Kaede, eu acesso ao chat para conversar com os meus amigos

Kaede: Sabemos que você é novata, e que não tem muitos amigos, não é 'Donzela'

Inu Yasha arregalou os olhos e se afastou, pegou o celular do irmão e digitou uma mensagem qualquer.

Inu Yasha: Vai ser... 'Oi'

Inu Yasha a vê pegar o celular que estava para vibrar.

Rin: 'Oi'?Meu príncipe me mandou um oi!

Inu Yasha saiu correndo da lanchonete.

Kagura: O que será que ele tinha?

Kikyou: Vai ver ele queria ir ao banheiro?

Sango: Mas aqui tem banheiro

Kikyou: É um lixo...

Sango: Isso é verdade...

Continua

Dark Anty: Thanks, o Inu é um cara bem confuso...

Kagome-chan LP: Ehehhe, a idéia é mais ou menos essa...Sim, o Kohaku estava gostando da Kikyou...mas ele ainda não tem certeza se gosta da Rin, o ator que faz o filme, Chad Miachael, ou qualquer coisa assim, é lindo

Hyuri Higurashi:Obrigada, é verdade depois do dia 8 eu to de férias, ai vai chover capítulos, eu espero pelo menos

Dama da lua: Fico feliz em saber que está gostando, tentarei atualiza-la o mais rápido possível

Bruna:Não está atormentando, o Sesshomaru nem sabe que a Rin existe, a Kagura e as outras estão armando um plano contra essa donzela, mas agora que o Inu sabe quem é... duas coisas, a história ta perto do fim e a segunda coisa, muita confusão

Bjs,

Yume


	8. Amor ou Amizade?

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... e bláblábla

Aviso: Qualquer semelhança com o filme 'acinderellastory' não é coincidência

_Destino_

Capitulo 8: Amor ou Amizade?

Inu Yasha voltou para casa, entrou no quarto do irmão e deixou o celular em cima da mesa, ao lado do computador.

Inu Yasha: _Ela, ela é a garota que o meu irmão fica conversando!_

Sesshomaru: O que faz no meu quarto, Inu Yasha?

Inu Yasha: Oi Sessomaru, eu só vim devolver o seu celular

Sesshomaru: Inu Yasha, para de usar o MEU celular

Ordenou ele furioso, o irmão assentiu e saiu do quarto.

Inu Yasha: _Eu sei do seu segredinho meu irmão... E posso fazer o colégio todo ficar sabendo..._

Pensou ele com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios, ele ficou olhando para a tela negra do computador, ele poderia concluir o plano com Kikyou, mas algo o dizia para não fazer nada.

Inu Yasha: Eu tenho o ouro nas minhas mãos... então porque eu não conto logo tudo pra Kikyou, e assim o Sesshomaru nunca mais vai querer falar com a 'Donzela' dele, que é uma simples, garçonete...

Rin se jogou na cama, estava cansada havia trabalhado duas horas a mais, isso por culpa de sua madrasta...Porque ela tinha que ser desse jeito, tão má?...

Rin: O Kohaku estava estranho... acho que vou lá na casa dele

Ela pegou o casaco que estava em cima da cadeira. Ela estacionou o carro, que conseguiu convencer a madrasta a empresta-lo, foi até a porta de madeira, e tocou a campainha.

Sango: Sim?Ahh olá

Rin: Oi Sango, o Kohaku está?

Sango: Sim, quer entrar?

Rin: Eu não quero incomodar, eu espero aqui fora

Sango: Certo, pode se sentar no jardim

Rin assentiu e foi andando até o jardim, decidiu vestir o casaco por cima do macacão que estava usando, ela se inclinou para ver o reflexo na fonte.

Rin:_ A Sango é diferente quando não está no colégio..._

Ela viu um outro reflexo atrás de si.

Rin: Kohaku...

Kohaku: Você quase nunca vem na minha casa, o que te trás aqui?

Ele diz enquanto se senta na beira da fonte, Rin faz o mesmo.

Rin: Você parecia estranho, quero saber o que houve

Kohaku: Não aconteceu nada

Disse ele se levantando e rodando a fonte

Rin: Sou sua amiga há muito tempo, Kohaku, porque não pode me contar?

Kohaku: Porque nem eu tenho certeza do que vou dizer...

Rin: Está confuso em relação a alguma coisa?

Kohaku: A algumas coisas...

Rin: E eu posso ajudar?

Kohaku: Não sei...

Rin: Bem...já está tarde, eu vou voltar pra casa, no que eu puder ajudar é só falar comigo ta?Tchau Kohaku-kun

Kohaku: Kohaku-kun?

Repetiu ele sem jeito, ela sorriu para ele e correu para fora da casa. Rin entrou na casa, ela tirou os sapatos e foi andando com cuidado já estava no meio da escada quando a luz do abajur da sala se acendeu.

Kaede: RIN

Rin: Sim...?

A garota desceu rapidamente

Kaede: Não quero que chegue tarde, ouviu bem?!

Rin: Sim senhora

Kaede: Agora volte para o seu quarto menina

Rin: Sim...

Ela correu para o quarto e se jogou na cama, ela ficou pendurada na cama olhando tudo de cabeça para baixo.

Rin: Guerreiro Prata.... será que não é nenhuma amigo meu de sacanagem com a minha cara?

A garota se levantou da cama e ligou o computador, ela foi até o armário e pegou seu pijama predileto, um cor de rosa, com o desenho de um gatinho.

Rin: Agora eu vou tomar banho e depois eu entro na internet...

Kohaku estava sentando em frente ao computador, esperando que Rin entrasse no chat, ele pegou o telefone e rapidamente discou para o telefone do quarto dela.

Rin se enrolou em uma toalha e correu para atender

Rin: Alô?Kohaku-kun oi

Kohaku: _Olá, você não vai entrar no chat?_

Rin: Vou sim, eu só vou tomar banho e já entro, ok?

Kohaku: _Estou te esperando, tchau_

Rin: Tchauzinho

Ela colocou o telefone no gancho e voltou para o banheiro, a velha Kaede bateu na porta, Rin começando a ficar irritada se enrolou na toalha novamente e abriu a porta.

Rin: Sra. Kaede...

A velha empurrou a porta e entrou no quarto, Rin ficou encarando o chão

Kaede: Computador ligado há essa hora?E você ainda vai entrar no banho

Ela apertou o botão de reset, Rin ia protestar, mas achou melhor ficar calada

Kaede: Vá para o banho, não quero ouvir esse telefone tocar novamente

Rin: Sim senhora

Kaede: Quem era?

Rin: O meu amigo, o Kohaku...

Ela respondeu sem jeito, a velha se sentou na cama e fez sinal para que a menina se senta-se também, meio contrariada Rin sentou ao lado da velha.

Kaede: Seu pai era muito bonzinho, mas eu NÃO SOU

Ela berrou no ouvido da garota, que fechou os olhos e depois tapou o ouvido com as mãos, a velha Kaede sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Rin: aiiii....

Ela voltou para o banho.

Continua

Otaku IY: E ai, o que achou?

InuManíaca: Obrigada Pode deixar o Inu não é mal caráter ele só está sendo influenciado pela Kikyou...

Bruna: Eheheh... calma, a grande confusão vem depois da festa

Kirina-Li: Coitada da Kikyou, eu não tenho nada contra ela Estou tentando atualizar o mais rápido que eu posso...

Dark Anty: Kaede é má msm... Eu?eu to bem... eu espero

Kagome – chn LP: Credo, eu tava fazendo isso pra ver o que vcs iam dizer.... Realmente ele é liiindo

Megumi-chan: Q bom q gostou, a Rin só descobrirá na festaEu gosto muito da Sango, é q eu fiquei na duvida em quem colocar...então acabei escolhendo a coitada

Le: Ehhehe... eu demorou um pouquinho ás vezes, e fico feliz em saber que gostou da fic e que está acompanhando

uma coisa, Todos acham que a Rin deve ficar com o Sessy?


	9. O primeiro beijo da Donzela, arruinado

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... e bláblábla

Aviso: Qualquer semelhança com o filme 'acinderellastory' não é coincidência

_Destino_

Capitulo 9: O primeiro beijo da Donzela, arruinado

Na manhã seguinte, sem ao menos conseguir entrar na internet, ela caminhou para o colégio, não fora um bom dia...Realmente não fora... Ela caminhava devagar, o pé estava doendo e ainda por cima estava usando a droga de uma bota de cano longo com salto fino.

Ela se amaldiçoou por estar usando aquela bota.

Ficou parada no pátio, o tempo estava fechado, as nuvens estavam carregadas, logo, logo estaria chovendo, Rin ficou olhando para o céu, apreciando o tempo escuro.

Kohaku: Rin, podemos conversar?

Rin deu um salto, ele normalmente chegaria e ficaria parado na frente dela e balançando a cabeça, como sempre fez, mas ele estava sério, com cara de poucos amigos, Rin não gostou de ver o amigo assim, e sabia porque ele estava daquele jeito.

Rin: Kohaku me desculpe, a Kaede não deixou eu usar o computador.

Kohaku: Apenas desculpa!Que droga Rin me fez ficar que nem um idiota te esperando, porque não ligou?

Ele estava furioso mesmo, Rin baixou a cabeça, não queria discutir com ele, mas ficar calada era sempre pior.

Rin respirou fundo e saiu correndo dali, uma atitude bem infantil da parte dela e sabia que isso só deixaria Kohaku mais louco da vida, mas não sabia mesmo o que fazer.

Naquela correria toda, Rin acabou escorregando na poça d'água e for apanhada por Sesshomaru que passava no lugar.

Sesshomaru: Acho melhor olhar por onde anda...

Rin pulou dos braços dele

Rin: Me-me desculpe...

Inu Yasha: Oi garconete

Cumprimentou Inu Yasha de deboche, Rin olhou feio para ele.

Rin: Eu tenho nome!

Inu Yasha: Eu sei... Donz-

Rin tapou a boca de Inu Yasha, todos que passavam no lugar pararam para ver a cena, Rin havia beijado Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru tratou de sair dali rapidamente, não era do interesse dele mesmo o que estava acontecendo.

Rin conseguiu puxar Inu Yasha para um corredor onde quase ninguém passava, ela estava furiosa, não que Inu Yasha estivesse ligando para isso.

Inu Yasha: Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas eu já tenho namorada

Rin: Não você não tem namorada a Kikyou gosta do Sesshomaru. E acho bom você não espalhar pra ninguém sobre isso.

Inu Yasha: Minha cara mais de 20 pessoas viram e você quer que eu não conte nada?!

Agora o garoto estava se enfurecendo, Rin respidou fundo, gritar não ia adiantar a besteira já havia sido feita, mas a questão era...havia como ser reparada?

Rin: Inu Yasha... como você sabe que eu sou a Donzela dos Sonhos?

Essa pergunta estava martelando na sua cabeça desde que começou a desconfiar dele.

Inu Yasha: Eu vi você digitando a mensagem, e apareceu no meu, que problema a em você ter me beijado?Eu sou o Guerreiro Prata.

Rin: Não...não pode ser você...não É VOCÊ!

Ela saiu correndo, Inu Yasha sorriu satisfeito, Kikyou pareceu logo, logo.

Kikyou: Ela é a Donzela dos Sonhos?Ela que o MEU Sesshomaru gosta?

Inu Yasha: Ela mesma....

Kikyou: Que infeliz...

Inu Yasha: Hey, meu pagamento...

Kikyou: Que mane pagamento o que, você só fez o que tinha que fazer tolinho, achou mesmo que eu ficaria com você se me dissesse quem era a garota?

Inu Yasha: Sua piranha....

Kikyou: Vamos insulte...

Kikyou deu as costas e saiu andando, Inu Yasha agora estava possesso.

Rin saiu do colégio, correu o maximo que pode, na rua encontrou com a Kagome e as duas foram para a casa dela conversar.

Rin: Aquele cretino do Inu Yasha...

Kagome: Calma Rin...

Rin: Ele ia dizer pro Sesshomaru...

Kagome: Rin...idaí que ele ia dizer pro Sesshomaru, o Guerreiro Prata é o Inu Yasha que diferença faz?

Rin: É mesmo....Quer dizer que eu arruinei o meu primeiro beijo a toa?

Kagome: Foi o seu primeiro beijo??

Kagome se levantou da cama e falou indignada, Rin se afundou na cama nem sabia o que dizer.

Rin: Foi...

Ela respondeu docemente, A porta do quarto se abriu com violência.

Continua

Angel chan: Então vc acha que a Rin deve ficar com o Sessy tudo bem

Kirina Li: Ehehhe... eu tenho costume de fazer no máximo 3 páginas por capitulo

Bruna: Ora, que isso não incomoda de maneira nenhuma. É, mas fazer ameaças tbm não vale

Yume VY: Agora o Inu entrou pelo cano...o Kohaku logo, logo desiste da Rin, eu sou meio preguiçosa pra fazer fics longas....

Kagome chn LP: Sim, o Inu gosta da Kikyou, mas dps dessa q ela aprontou ele tah com ódio mortal. Não, não no filme ela fica com o carinha msm. AHAHHA devo concordar, venhamos e convenhamos o Sessy da de 10 a 0 no Kohaku (em uma escala de 10 a 0, pq c poder ir até 100....)

bjs


	10. Inu Yasha e Rin a vingança

Destino

Capitulo 10: Inu Yasha e Rin a vingança

Na manhã seguinte, Rin passava de cabeça baixa pelos corredores, conseguia sentir os olhares de alguns, ouvia meias conversas sobre o beijo, não queria acreditar aquilo estava acontecendo.

Na entrada, Sango chegava dirigindo e trazendo suas colegas, Kagura e Kikyou, Kohaku vinha de bicicleta um pouco mais atrás.

Kohaku: Sango você não deveria ter vindo com esse carro, papai vai te dar uma bronca.

Sango: E eu vou te dar uma surra se você abrir a boca.

Kagura: Que garoto irritante

Sango: Sorte a sua não ter irmão

Kagura: Eu tenho uma irmã, aquela pentelha fica tentando me imitar, pega as minhas roupas e esconde usa a minha maquiagem o meu perfume.

Kikyou: Eu sou a única sortuda então.

Sango: Mas acho que hoje não é o seu dia sorte

Kikyou: Porque?

Ela perguntou curiosa, ela seguiu o olhar da Sango e da Kagura e viu Inu Yasha se aproximando.

Kikyou: Ahh que saco

Inu Yasha: É pode crer, eu já falei que quero meu pagamento.

Kikyou: Você não terá nada!E me deixa em paz

Inu Yasha: Não estou a fim

Kikyou: E eu não estou a fim de dar pagamento

Inu Yasha: Ae é mesmo?

Ela perguntou cinicamente

Kikyou: Acho melhor você esquecer essa idéia

Ela disse em um tom ameaçador, Sango e Kagura ficaram apenas observando, foram poucas as vezes que Kikyou usou aquele tom e quando usava sabia que ela tinha um bom plano, uma boa forma e detonar com a pessoa.

Kikyou: Quer que eu diga ao Sesshomaru que está endividado até a alma? Por causa de um jogo de cartas, que você nunca ganha, que fica lendo todas as conversas que ele tem com a Donzela dos Sonhos e que até sabe quem é a garota.

Inu Yasha: Cobra!

Kikoyu: Sou apenas esperta meu querido, venham garotas

Kagura: Se deu mal

Sango: Pfff

As três se afastaram rapidamente, Inu Yasha ficou apenas escutando aquele barulho do salto chocando com o chão, Kikyou usava uma bota de cano alto com salto, uma saia e uma blusa frente única, Kagura uma bermuda florida e uma blusa laranja e Sango uma saia frizada e uma blusa tomara que caia.

Kikyou: Sesshomaru-sama!

Ela correu para abraça-lo, o garoto parou se sopetão, ficou apenas a encarando, ela o abraço, por algum bom tempo.

Sesshomaru: Bom dia, Kikyou...

Kikyou: Você não parece animado, o que foi?

Sesshomaru: Nada demais

Kikyou: E a banda?

Sesshomaru: Vamos fazer uma apresentação no colégio

Kikyou: Ahh que ótimo!!!

Sesshomaru: Você vai ver?

Ele perguntou em tom deboche, mas ela nem reparou.

Kikyou: É claro, não perderia por nada na minha vida

Sesshomaru: Chame as suas amigas ta,bem, a Sango e a Kagura

Kikyou: Sim, sim é claro!!

Sesshomaru: Ok, até depois

Ele já estava se virando para ir embora.

Kikyou: Quando será o show?

Sesshomaru: Depois do baile

Kikyou: Perfeito

Sesshomaru: Para o que?

Kikyou: Nada

Ela disse dando um sorriso, Sesshomaru deu de ombros e se afastou, Kikyou ficou desfilando pelos corredores, pensando em algum bom plano, Inu Yasha estava na mão dela e a Rin, seria muito fácil derrubar.

Kikyou: Eu só quero saber a reação dele, quando souber que a garçonete é a "Donzela dos Sonhos" vai partir o coração dela.

Ela ficou pensando enquanto caminhava para o banheiro.

Na hora da saída, Rin evitava tudo e a todos, queria sair o mais rápido possível do colégio, nem viu quando o carro de Inu Yasha estava dando ré e acertou na bicicleta dela, a fazendo capotar e machucar os joelhos e braços, ela ficou sentada no chão, choramingando.

Fechou a cara quando viu que o carro era do Inu Yasha, o garoto pulou pra fora do carro e foi até ela, levantou a bicicleta e a ajudou a levantar.

Inu Yasha: Você ta legal?Pode andar?

Rin: Posso

Ela se soltou de Inu Yasha e pegou a bicicleta

Inu Yasha: Preciso falar com você

Rin: Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você

Inu Yasha: O que eu tenho pra falar com você é do seu interesse

Rin: Ae?O que?

Inu Yasha: Preciso que me ajude a se vingar da Kikyou

Rin: Qual a razão

Inu Yasha: Ela pode acabar com o seu relacionamento com o "Guerreiro de Prata"

Rin: Como??

Inu Yasha: Vai me ajudar?

Rin: Sim mais me explique o porque!

Pedia ela aflita.

Continua

Foi mal pessoa, eu até queria atualizar, mas é que eu to de férias, e não estou em casa, e além do mais nem tenho mais computador em casa só o laptop do meu pai, que ele trás quando vem pra Cabo-Frio, que é onde estou passando as férias. Por isso nem sei quando vai ter a continuação, mas não deve demorar.

Dark Anty: Pô valeu pelo review minina!

Bruna: Não eu não levo como ofensa, não o filme não é desse jeito, eu é que modifiquei algumas coisas, pra não ficar muito igual, ele é uma mistura, de "A nova Cinderela" com "Diário da Princesa".

Foi mal pela demora'

HiNa-Gol: Obrigada pelo review!

Hyuri Higurashi: Eheheh, tudo bem eu tbm to de férias, mas quem abriu a porta do quarto, como assim?

Amanda e Luana: Bem, com pediu aqui está a resposta para o que você chama de absurdo.

Se você odiou a minha fic por um detalhe como a Sango sendo patricinha eu sinto muito, eu quis colocar, porque eu gosto de fazer coisas diferentes, nada muito comum, e se você tivesse tido paciência de ler até o nono capitulo, ia ver que a única patricinha de carteirinha ali é a Kikyou e olha que eu não tenho nada contra ela.

Se eu não coloquei a Sango como amiga da Rin é pelo simples fato que eu não estava afim, e não adiantava ter colocado aquele "CONCERTA" no final do primeiro review, pq não sei se você reparou mais a fic já estava com 9 capitulos eu não podia simples apagar tudo pq vc não gostou da Sango como patricinha.

Se você vai deixar de ler a fanfic só por causa disso é como você mesma falou eu não estou dando a mínima.

Putz, eu aceito receber criticas, mas se tem algo que eu não aceito é flame, que foi o que você fez.

Uma coisa, a história é minha eu não faço ela pra ninguém eu posto porque eu quero, eu não mudo meu roteiro por criticas eu aceito idéias, e se eu quiser eu paro de escrever e pronto!Essa é a minha resposta.


	11. A minha parte está pronta, agora cumpra

Destino

Capitulo 11: A minha parte está pronta, agora cumpra a sua!

Inu Yasha: Preciso que me ajude a se vingar da Kikyou

Rin: Qual a razão?

Inu Yasha: Ela pode acabar com o seu relacionamento com o "Guerreiro de Prata"

Rin: Como?

Inu Yasha: Vai me ajudar?

Rin: Sim mais me explique o porque!

Pedia ela aflita.

Inu Yasha: Ela sabe que você é a "Donzela dos Sonhos"

Rin: Co-como?

Inu Yasha: Eu...falei...

Rin ia brigar com ele, mas viu um olhar triste em Inu Yasha e ficou com pena, ele estava arrependido, não estava?

Rin: Você vai pro baile?

Inu Yasha: Precisamos nos vingar da Kikyo

Rin: Como?

Inu Yasha: O baile é a fantasia certo?

Rin: Certo

Inu Yasha: Descubra qual fantasia ela usar�, ela vai mandar fazer, nós vamos fazer a Kikyou não entrar na fantasia

Rin começou a rir, já imaginando que hilário, concordou com Inu Yasha.

No dia seguinte acordou bem cedo para colocar o plano em ação, Rin tomou um bom e relaxante banho, penteou os cabelos, foi até o armário, em busca de uma roupa bem ao estilo patricinha, colocou uma saia quadriculada bem curta, uma blusa azul e um casaco rosa, uma sandália de salto, colocou brilho e brinco, estava totalmente pronta, ela rapidamente passou uma sombra rosinha, se achou ridícula, mas serveria para começo.

Esbarrou com um garoto no colégio.

Sesshomaru: De-desculpe

Pediu timidamente

Rin: Sem problemas

E se afastou, Sesshomaru ficou olhando até ela se afastar de vez, estava quase babando, Inu Yasha apareceu do lado do irmão e estalou os dedos e ele pareceu despertar.

Sesshomaru: O que está fazendo aqui?

Inu Yasha: Tipo, eu to no colégioé normal eu estar aqui

SesshomaruÉ...

Inu Yasha: Aquela garota te deixou daquele jeito?

Sesshomaru: Ela é linda, quem é ela?

Inu Yasha: Vai descobrir, mas é uma bonita donzela não?

Sesshomaru: Sim, linda

Inu Yasha estava quase rindo, nunca vira o irmão tão bobo, como agora, Rin estava mesmo perfeita, mas queria saber o que isso tinha haver com o plano.

Decidiu falar com ela. Rin estava arrasando corações, todos estava, babando por ela, muitos garotos já haviam cantado, ela sentiu que o disfarce estava funcionando muito bem.

Kohaku: Rin?

Rin: Oi...

Ela disse timidamente

Kohaku: Porque a roupa?Ainda não é o baile

Rin: Estou concluindo um plano

Kohaku: E eu posso saber que plano é esse?

Rin: Vai descobrir, já já

Ela disse enquanto olhava para o carro de Sango chegando, muitos alunos haviam chegado, Rin decidiu dar uma voltinha pelo estacionamento.

Kagura: Kikyou olha aquilo

Kikyou seguiu a direção que Kagura apontava, viu uma menina cercada de garotos.

Sango: Quem é?

Kikyou: Que vadia...

Kagura: Estão roubando nossos caras

Kikyou: Ela vai ver

Kikyou tirou o casaco, ficando apenas com uma blusa frente única, alguns garotos começaram a babar por Kikyou, Rin viu que estava na hora de agir, viu Inu Yasha se aproximando.

Rin: Inu Yasha, querido, que bom vê-lo.

Disse Rin envolvendo os braços no pescoço do garoto, Inu Yasha entendeu o plano dela, só com aquilo.

Kagura: Ela deve tar de sacanagem com a gente

SangoÉ alguma novata

Kikyou: Ele é meu!

Kagura: Mas você desistiu dele?

Kikyou: Não

Kikyou saltou do carro e foi até Rin, que ela ainda não havia reconhecido e Inu Yasha.

Kikyou: Ele é meu garota

Rin: Mesmo?Ouvi falar que você o dispensou

Kikyou: Sinto querida, mas as suas informações estão erradas

Rin: Ok

Rin piscou para Inu Yasha e saiu do estacionamento.

Inu Yasha: Então vo-

Inu Yasha foi calado pelos lábios de Kikyou. Ele agradeceu mentalmente a Rin por isso, ela havia ganhado seu respeito, só com um plano desses.

Na parte da tarde, Inu Yasha se encontrou com Rin, depois que Kikyou e companhia havia ido embora.

Inu Yasha: Menina você arrazou!

Rin: Obrigada pela ajuda

Inu Yasha: Que ajuda?

Rin: Você me ajudou, seu bobo!

Inu Yasha: Muito obrigado

Rin: Minha parte está pronta, falta a sua

Inu Yasha: O que eu tenho que fazer?

Rin: Não vai deixar a Kikyou me entregar para o Sesshomaru

Inu Yasha: Eu conheço o meu irmão, sendo você garçonete ou não, se ele ama mesmo a "Donzela dos sonhos" ele vai te aceitar.

Rin: Mas mesmo assim, por favor

Inu Yasha: Claro,eu vou te ajudar

Rin: Obrigada

Continua!

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews, nem deu pra responder dessa vez, mas no proximo eu respondo, é que estou com uns probleminhas com o pc.


	12. Traição

Destino

Capitulo 12: Traição

Na casa de Inu Yasha, o garoto tentava relaxar, ficou perdido pensando no beijo que Kikyou havia lhe dado, e isso graças a Rin, estava realmente grato a ela, mas uma coisa o incomodava.

A ajuda que Rin se referia, causaria problemas a Kikyou, e isso ele não queria, mesmo sabendo que Kikyou estava atrás de Sesshomaru, mas decidiu arriscar, no dia seguinte se Kikyou ainda estivesse atrás de Sesshomaru ajudaria a pequena garota, mas caso contrário não faria nada por ela.

Ele saiu apressado havia marcado de se encontra com Kikyou, Kagura e Sango na lanchonete que sempre freqüentavam, Inu Yasha colocou a carteira no bolso e pegou o carro, quando já estava de saída, viu o irmão também saindo com o carro.

Inu Yasha: Pra onde está indo?

Sesshomaru: Não é da sua conta

E acelerou e saiu rapidamente da casa, sumindo assim que virou a esquina, Inu Yasha se irritou com a atitude estúpida do irmão, mas preferiu ignorar, estava contente, em ir encontrar com sua amada Kikyou.

No colégio, Sesshomaru estacionou o carro, e começou a andar sem rumo pelos corredores vazios do colégio, os membros das equipes tinham o direito de circular pelo colégio, nos horários de funcionamento do estabelecimento.

A imagem daquela linda jovem lhe veio a mente, e ficou pensativo, quem seria aquela menina, com uma aparência tão angelical, apesar das roupas um pouco vulgares, não havia ficado impressionado com as roupas, mas com a aparência, a beleza, tudo mexia com ele.

Sesshomaru balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos que invadiam sua mente, apesar da beleza daquela garota mexerem com ele, no seu coração estava guardado um sentimento muito mais forte, por uma doce garota que havia conhecido na internet.

Sesshomaru entrou na sala de informática, a sala estava pouco movimentada dos 30 computadores que havia apenas 6 estavam sendo utilizados, Sesshomaru sentou longe das pessoas, já que não queria ninguém de olho em sua conversa, esperava que encontrasse sua tão amada donzela.

Na lanchonete, Rin já havia acabado sua carga horária, já estava de saída quando, um carro que conhecia muito bem estacionou, tentou sair o mais rápido possível, para evitar olhar para as três garotas que se aproximavam.

Kikyou empurrou Rin com o ombro, mandando a garota contra o chão, alguns clientes apenas observaram, uma das garçonetes do local caminhou e ajudou Rin a se levantar, ia protestar e expulsa-la, quando Rin fez sinal para que ficasse quieta.

Kikyou: Porque não olha pra onde anda?

Perguntou estupidamente, Rin a encarou seriamente, Sango e Kagura seguravam o riso, a garota ajeitou a roupa e tirou a poeira.

Rin: O que foi Kikyou?Está tão gorda que esbarra em todo mundo

Disse em um tom divertido, Sango e Kagura se impressionaram com a ousadia da menina, mas ficaram com ainda mais vontade de rir com o comentário dela, do que com o de Kikyou.

Kikyou: Como ousa sua pirralha?

Rin: Posso ser mais nova, mas certamente possuo muito mais mentalidade, e acredito que sei usa-la, acho que a sua inteligência diminui cada vez que passa algum desses produtos no rosto.

Sango e Kagura não agüentaram e começaram a rir, assim como outras pessoas que estavam no estabelecimento.

Kikyou: Do que vocês estão rindo?

Rosnou Kikyou, olhando para as duas, Sango se apoiou na mesa, ainda ria, mas parou para responder a pergunta da amiga.

Sango: Do comentário da Rin!

Kagura: Ela foi sensacional!Garota essa foi muito boa

Disseram as duas para a surpresa de Rin e de Kikyou, Rin sorriu para elas, sabia que as duas não a odiavam, até porque não tinham razão para fazer isso, mas sabia que agora havia conseguido fazer Kikyou a odiar.

Kikyou: Vocês deveriam estar do meu lado

Protestou Kikyou furiosa, Sango sentou em uma das cadeiras e ignorando Kikyou começou a ler o menu, Kagura se juntou a amiga e as duas começaram a conversar sobre o que pedir, Kikyou ficou indignada ainda estava surpresa com a atitude das duas.

Kikyou: Porque estão agindo desse jeito?

Sango: Olha Kikyou, não nos leve a mal, mas não estamos com vontade de agir como idiotas.

Rin estava se divertindo com a cena, havia até se esquecido da hora, a menina de cabelos negros puxou uma cadeira e sentou só para ver a cena.

Kikyou: Não entendo

Ela parecia confusa de verdade, Sango deu um suspiro cansado e olhou para Kagura pedindo para que a amiga explicasse a ela.

Kagura: Olha Kikyou, você quando está com o Inu Yasha fica tããão convencida, e o pior é quando está atrás do Sesshomaru-sama.

Sango: Parece uma cachorrinha abandonada pedindo comida.

Kikyou: **COMO É?**

Ela odiou a comparação rude que Sango havia feito.

Kikyou: Se eu pareço uma cachorrinha, vocês parecem o que andando atrás de mim?

Sango: Eu não estou andando atrás de você

Kagura: Ah Kikyou, vou recomendar pra você o numero de uma manicure, já que você disse que queria fazer as unhas para o baile, não acredito que nem isso sabe fazer.

Kikyou: Aposto que ela também não!

Kikyou apontou para Rin.

Sango: Ah ela sabe, sabe até fazer aqueles desenhos bonitinhos

Rin corou, uma vez havia ido à casa de Kohaku, e acabara fazendo a unha de Sango, e naquele dia as duas ficaram horas conversando, por isso Rin achava que Sango não era uma má pessoa, apesar de toda a pose que tinha quando estava no colégio.

Kikyou: Suas!Suas!**TRAIDORAS!**

Um sorriso contente se formou nos lábios de Rin, nem estava acreditando que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo.

Kikyou: Eu vou !Vou...dizer tudo para o Inu Yasha!Vocês vão pagar!

Inu Yasha: Vai dizer o que?

Perguntou Inu Yasha entrando no estabelecimento, Rin ficou preocupada, Inu Yasha ficaria furioso ao saber o que estava acontecendo, ela olhou para Sango e Kagura, que apenas sorriram para ela, será que isso tudo...

Kikyou: Elas estão me humilhando, e ainda por cima de pessoas de classe tão baixa!

Disse Kikyou abraçando o garoto.

Inu Yasha: Se as pessoas te incomodam porque vem sempre aqui?

Kikyou se afastou horrorizada, percebeu que estava cercada de traidores, bando de idiotas, mas não acreditou que Inu Yasha também estivesse envolvido.

Continua,

Gente pra quem ainda não assistiu 'acinderellastory' não vai pensando que é desse jeito não, porque eu já mudei muita coisa, só a idéia do baile que restou.

Princesa Chi: O Inu tem seus planos, e esse é pra acabar com a Kikyou!

Srta. Kinomoto: Que bom que gostou Mas não pretendo faze-la agir assim novamente.

Mimi-chan: O Sessy ia se rastejar, ahahha

Bruna: Eu agraço muito, e agradeço a sua sinceridade

Priscila Maryolo: Ehehhe, ela não ia ficar muito feliz com isso.

HiNa GoL: Eheheh, eu não queria ter deixado a Sango como paty, mas agora ela ta diferente

Hyuri Higurashi: Eu agradeço E cada vez mais eu to demorando pra atualizar XP Ahh tah, agora que vc explicou

Bárbara: Brigada!

Tenha um surpresinha para vocês no proximo capitulo!

bjs


	13. O baile O segredo revelado

Destino

Capitulo 13: O Baile!O segredo revelado!

No colégio, Sesshomaru cansou de esperar e ficou pensando em algo que o irmão havia contado, e calculou que talvez pudesse ser verdade, só agora estava começando a acreditar no que ele falara. Sesshomaru desligou o computador e saiu do laboratório de informática, seguindo apressado para o estacionamento, onde deu partida o mais rápido possível.

No estabelecimento, a confusão continuava.

Inu Yasha: Se as pessoas te incomodam porque vem sempre aqui?

Kikyou: Isso não é da sua conta!Seu idiota!

Ela disse se afastando dele, estava com ódio deles, de todos.

Inu Yasha: Eu sou idiota? Que estranho eu pensei que os idiotas fossem aqueles que usam o cabelo todo arrumadinho, aqueles que não usam roupa de marca, aqueles que usam óculos...

Sango e Kagura se divertiam com a cena, Rin ficou sem entender direito, Kagura e Sango não eram amigas?E Inu Yasha não era apaixonado por ela?Então porque todo aquele show, e ainda por cima tão perto do baile.

Kikyou: **CALADO!**

Inu Yasha: O que vai fazer?Como vai me calar?

As pessoas estavam todoas prestando muita atenção na cena, como se estivessem em um cinema, as funcionarias estavam adorando, porque Rin já havia contando das histórias de Kikyou e sabiam como ela era, pelo menos como Rin contava, e além do mais já conheciam um pouco sobre ela, já que Kikyou estava sempre tratando mal os funcionários.

Inu Yasha: O que espera que aconteça?Que Sesshomaru venha a salvar?

Inu Yasha riu após ter dito aquilo, Kikyou sentiu o sangue ferver, nunca havia sido tão humilhada, decidiu apelar mais uma vez para as garotas, que ainda podia chamar de amigas, mas só se a ajudassem, caso contrário...

Kikyou: O que deu em vocês?Porque estão agindo assim?

Kohaku: Porque a feiosa ainda ta resmungando!

Disse Kohaku entrando na lanchonete, Kikyou achou que aquilo fora a gota dágua aquele pirralho também, era muita humilhação para uma pessoa só.

Rin: Eu não estou entendo nada!Vocês eram amigas de Kikyou, o Inu Yasha apaixonado por ela e o Kohaku também!

A pergunta da jovem serviu para esclarecer a duvida geral.

Sango: Acontece que através de uma boa informação eu descobri algumas coisas, que Kikyou havia armado pelas minhas costas.

Kagura: Fez a mesma coisa comigo.

Kohaku: Sango em contou como ela era de verdade e eu não estava apaixonado por ela, era só atração, porque apesar de tudo ela era bonitinha.

Kikyou: Era?

Resmungou inconformada.

Kohaku: Olhando bem pra você... eu percebi que estava errado.

Rin: Mas Inu Yasha...

Inu Yasha: Eu disse que ia te ajudar não disse!E a tempos que eu queria ver essa garota sendo desmascarada, pelas armações que aprontou.

Sango: Quando o Inu Yasha nos contou tudo, não acreditamos muito bem...

Kagura: Mas havia uma outra pessoa que nos fez entender

Rin: Quem?

Kagome: Eu, Rin.

Rin: Até você Kagome?

Ela perguntou bastante surpresa. Kagome ficou ao lado de Inu Yasha, e o garoto passou as mãos pela cintura dela.

Kikyou: Estão juntos?

Inu Yasha: É qual o problema!

Kagome: Eu havia me declarado há alguns dias atrás, e ele me contou o que estava acontecendo e que estava ajudando você, e decidi ajudar também, eu conhecia os ex-namorados dela, são meus amigos, e eles confirmaram para elas... algumas coisas a respeito de Kikyou...

Rin: Mas porque estão todos reunidos?

Inu Yasha: Nós decidimos acabar com tudo antes do baile.

Kagura: Pensamos até em fazer isso no dia do baile

Sango: Mas pensamos que poderia não dar certo...

Kagome: Mas no final o plano de vocês foi genial.

Kohaku: Os convites para o baile ainda não aconteceram, e não sei se estão sabendo mais o baile foi transferido para hoje.

Kikyou desmaiou

Todos: **COMO É QUE É!**

Kohaku: Sim, já está tudo pronto e o baile foi transferido, começa ás 21 horas.

Sango: Como eu vou fazer o cabelo?Unha?

Kagura: Ahh meu deus...

Kohaku: Não esqueçam das fantasias.

Rin: E eu nem tenho fantasia.

Sesshomaru: Mas uma donzela, tão linda e graciosa não precisa de fantasia.

Todos se assustaram, menos Inu Yasha que já esperava o irmão aparecer, Rin corou violentamente, ela ficou olhando para o chão por um bom tempo, todos os olhares de voltaram para eles.

Rin: Se-se-sehomaru, é-é o "Guerreiro Prata"?

Ela perguntou gaguejando, Inu Yasha e Kagome assentiram, isso fez Rin corar ainda mais, Sesshomaru sentou ao lado dela, e segurou sua mão.

Sesshomaru: Você não esperava por isso, não é?Minha donzela.

Rin: É, mas... como você sabia que eu era a Donzela?O Inu Yasha contou?

Ela perguntou finalmente olhando para ele.

Sesshomaru: Não, mas no dia que minha Donzela apareceu no colégio com um visual totalmente novo, Inu Yasha disse que ela parecia com uma Donzela, eu já estava desconfiado de que meu irmão soubesse quem era a Donzela antes deste Sesshomaru, acabei por concluir que era você, Rin.

Rin ficou ainda mais envergonhada, não sabia o que dizer diante de tal situação.

Kagura: Se beije, logo!

Brincou Kagura.

O comentário, fez Rin ficar ainda mais envergonhada, Sesshomaru deslizou uma das mãos para o rosto da menina.

Sesshomaru se levantou e Rin se levantou logo depois, ele se curvou diante dela, como um príncipe, as garotas ficaram maravilhadas com o gesto carinho.

Sesshomaru: Rin, você aceita ir ao baile?

Rin: É claro, meu príncipe.

Sesshomaru se levantou e ela o abraçou, os dois ficaram se olhando, Kagura começou a gritar "BEIJA!BEIJA".

Sango: Porque não se beijam quando der meia noite?

Kagome: É muito mais romântico!

Rin: Você consegue esperar?

Sesshomaru: Já esperei tempo demais para encontra-la, não me importo de esperar algumas horas.

Os dois continuaram abraçados por algum tempo, Rin estava muito feliz, sentia que o conhecia há muito tempo, e Sesshomaru também sentia a mesma coisa.

Kagome:Vocês vão ao baile com quem?

Perguntou Kagome para Sango, Kagura e Kohaku, Rin e Sesshomaru sentaram-se em um banco, Rin deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, e ficaram de mãos dadas observando a conversa que começava.

Sango: Com o Miroku.

Kagura: Com Bankotsu.

Kohaku: Com Kanna

Kagome sorriu satisfeita por todos terem um par, Kagura se levantou rápido da cadeira e puxou a mão de Kagome, Sango e Rin também.

Kagura: Nós ainda temos que nos arrumar, não temos tempo a perder.

Rin: Vamos para a minha casa, tem bastante espaço.

Sesshomaru: Querem carona?

Sango: Não, eu estou de carro.

Rin de um beijo no rosto de seu príncipe e saiu do estabelecimento.

Kagome: Nós iremos direto da casa da Rin, pra fazer surpresa.

Disse Kagome pegando a bolsa, ela deu um selinho em Inu Yasha e saiu, Kagura acenou para os demais e foi embora, Sango fez o mesmo e pulou para dentro do carro.

Inu Yasha: Faz tempo que não vejo o meu irmão assim tão alegre.

Sesshomaru: está errado

Inu Yasha: O que?

Sesshomaru: Eu nunca me senti tão feliz, é um sentimento novo para mim.

Inu Yasha sorriu com as palavras do irmão.

As quatro transformaram o quarto de Rin em um salão de belezas, as roupas, Kagura havia ligado para casa e pedido para trazer até a mansão da amiga, as outras haviam feito o mesmo.

Elas começaram ajeitando os cabelos, Kagome prendeu em um coque, ela usaria uma roupa de uma Milady, ou seja uma princesa nórdica, uma roupa bastante quente, mas sabia que o lugar tinha ar condicionado então não iria se preocupar.

Kagura iria com o estilo oriental, então também fez um coque. Sango deixou o dela solto, a roupa que usaria era da cultura chinesa, a roupa que as mikos costumavam usar em grandes cerimônias, Rin ficou sentada terminando de fazer as unhas, não sabia o que usaria, não tinha a menor idéia, ficou procurando no armário mais não encontrou nada que a agradasse.

Rin pediu licença, e desceu até a cozinha, onde a velha tomava café.

Kaede: Você vai mesmo para o baile?

Rin: Eu desejo ir, mas pode deixar que no dia seguinte eu irei até a lanchonete.

Kaede: Não estou preocupada com a lanchonete Rin.

Disse a velha Kaede para a surpresa de Rin, a menina apenas se calou não sabendo mais o que dizer.

Kaede: Fui informada do que aconteceu.

Rin: Eu sinto muito pela confusa.

Ela se desculpou, nunca tivera conversas muito boas com a velha, mas esta não estava sendo das piores.

Kaede: Então você finalmente o encontrou.

Rin: Como à senhora?

Kaede: Eu não entendo muito sobre essas coisas de internet, mas nunca vi a minha pequena Rin tão alegre, e com você suspirando por todos os cantos da casa "meu príncipe", ficava difícil não saber.

Rin sentiu o rosto aquecer.

Kaede: Venha comigo.

Rin a seguiu sem dizer, nada, entraram no quarto da velha, Rin poucas vezes pusera os pés nos aposentos dela, era o maior quarto e muito bem luxuoso, a velha tirou uma caixa de dentro de uma das gavetas do armário, e coloco em cima da cama.

Kaede: Abra

Rin sentou na imensa cama, e pegou a caixa, um lindo vestido estava dentro dela, Rin ficou sem reação, nem sabia o que dizer.

Rin: A senhora vai empresta-lo para mim?

Kaede: Não

A esperança sumiu no rosto da pequena, então Kaede completou.

Kaede: Eu estou dando-o para você.

Rin abraçou a mulher, estava muito feliz, muito mesmo.Só coisas boas haviam acontecido naquele dia.

Rin: Posso experimentar?

Kaede: Pode e deve!

Continua!

cHiBi MoOn: A Kikyou se ferrou legal XDD

Priscila Maryolo: Sério?Que maneiro, eu acho... mas se a pessoa for chata bem feito XD, se não for tenho pena

Layla Hamilton: Sim, a Kagome vai acabar com o Inu, assim... eu não odeio a Kikyou, mas nessa história odeio XD

Hyuri Higurashi: Sorry... ta bom o capitulo desse tamanho?O próximo vai ser o maior!

Marin du Lion: Não, o Kohaku-kun não vai se declarar pra Rin. Eu também não odeio a Kikyou, mas é o que eu disse, nessa história odeio.

Houshi Kawai: O Sessy já vai ficar com a Rin, mas os detalhes mesmo, só no próximo capitulo

Princesa Chi: Ehehhehe, você disse que tava doida, e ai o que achou? Eu coloquei algo bem... fraco... porque senão estraga o próximo capitulo.

Dea: Ta ai, chegou o proximo capitulo.

Deixa eu só avisar uma coisa, o proximo capitulo pode demorar um pouco...mas sai!Isso eu garanto!

E no próximo capitulo, infelizmente será o último(e essa é a supresa). Para os fãs do casal Rin/Sesshomaru eu pretendo começar uma nova história, sem clichês dessa vez e com muitos mais capítulos, porém os detalhes ainda não estão acertados e por isso não tenho idéia de quando ela estará sendo lançada na página de atualizações de Inu Yasha.


	14. Destino

Destino

Capitulo 14: Destino

"Posso experimentar?"

"Pode e deve!"

Rin desceu as escadas meia hora depois, suas amigas já estavam prontas no andar de baixo, elas aplaudiram a entrada fenomenal de Rin, a garota de cabelos negros corou.

No baile, todas já haviam encontrado seus pares, menos uma princesa...

"Onde está o Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?"

Pergunta Kagome, preocupada.

"Ele veio na frente..."

"A Rin está sozinha"

Inu Yasha abraça Kagome

"Ele vai fazer uma surpresa, não precisa se preocupar..." – Disse baixo no ouvido dela.

"Se você diz..."

O palco se ilumina revelando uma banda, todos pararam de dançar, comer, conversar, para prestar atenção a banda... Rin reconheceu seu amado, era o vocalista e guitarrista.

**  
"**Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer, **  
**Tanto que ele pode falar, tanta coisa por dentro. **  
**Você continua minha força, meu prazer, minha dor.**  
**Baby, para mim você é como um vício**  
**Em desenvolvimento que não consigo negar.**  
**Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável, baby?**  
**Mas você sabia que quando neva**  
**Meus olhos tornam-se enormes**  
**E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?****

Baby, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em cinza.**  
**Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim.**  
**Agora que sua rosa está florescendo,**  
**Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza.**  
**Sim, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa..."

Alguns minutos se passaram desde que a música começou. Os integrantes da banda deixaram o palco e foram se divertir com os amigos e namoradas.

Sesshomaru e Rin estavam fora do salão, onde poderiam conversar em paz.

"Minha princesa" Ele disse em um tom amável, Rin sorriu timidamente.

"Você... não se decepcionou... quer dizer, eu sou uma garçonete".

Ela diz timidamente.

"Não, e nem deveria, você é o que é, e isso me faz gostar de você".

"Obrigada..."

Ela diz corando um pouco.

"Só que eu queria ter te conhecido um pouco mais cedo.."

"É mesmo? Porque?"

"Porque?... Porque eu queria ter passado ótimos momentos ao seu lado"

"E vai passar" Diz ela sorrindo, ele retribui o sorriso, Kagome e Inu Yasha colam ao lado do casal.

"Bláh, que papo mais sem graça" Diz obviamente Inu Yasha, fazendo cara de nojo, Kagome pisou no pé dele com força, Inu Yasha deu até um salto e Sesshomaru até sorriu e Rin quase riu.

"Eu adoraria que você me dissesse a metade das coisas que o Seshoumaru diz a Rin"

"Eu digo, eu digo" Diz ele com pé nas mãos e dando alguns saltos para não cair no chão, Sesshoumaru e Rin se explodem de rir, Kagome ri também, Sango e Miroku que estavam próximos se juntam a eles.

"Inu Yasha não da uma dentro, hein?" Diz Miroku tentando segurar o riso, Inu Yasha rosna para ele.

"Calaaboca" Ele diz com os dentes colados, Miroku e Sango também começam a rir, mas a animação toda é interrompida pelos fogos que explodem no céu negro, fogos, vermelhos, verdes, amarelos, laranjas, roxos, cores lindas e algumas até se misturavam, outras se trançavam, algumas subiam e depois caiam como lágrimas, outra davam um impacto tão forte que pareciam estar muito próximas, todos vibraram com aquilo.

"Sabe Rin"

"O que foi?"

"Acho que..."

"Que?"

"Foi obra do Destino"

"Destino?"

"Você acredita em Destino?" Pergunta Sesshomaru, não só para Rin, mas para todos, todos ficam se olhando.

"Eu acredito" Diz Kagome sorrindo, Sango concorda com a cabeça e Miroku concorda também, Inu Yasha balança a cabeça discretamente e Rin da um sorriso.

"Claro que sim, foi o destino que nos uniu" Diz olhando para Seshomaru e depois se vira aos amigos "Não só a mim e Sesshomaru, mas esse destino me uniu a vocês também" Todos ficam comovidos com as pequenas palavras e se abraçam, alguém começa a bater palmas.

"Bela fala" Diz Kohaku, Rin o abraça.

Rin estava sentada na cama escrevendo em um pequeno caderno com folhas recicladas e de capa dura e verde musgo, havia um espaço para colocar uma foto, mas ela ainda não havia decido qual escolher.

"Que tal essa?" Sesshoumaru retira uma foto de um álbum, Rin analisa a foto e concorda, uma foto de todos no festival, a foto que mais adorava, porque fora a primeira que tira ao lado dos amigos e de Sesshomaru.

"Todos estão muito bem, o ano começou bem pra mim passei o ano novo com o Sessy, ah, com a Kagome e o Inu Yasha também, Sango e Miroku viajaram, parece que os dois se divertiram muito, fico muito feliz com isso, bem, o Kohaku saiu com a Kikyou, ela parece estar um pouco melhor, às vezes ela da em cima do Sessy, mas eu nem ligo, sei que ele não me trocaria por ela... bem, eu espero que não... Eu e o Sessy estávamos escolhendo a foto para a capa do meu novo diário, ele escolheu uma do festival, tem varias fotos espalhadas pelo meu novo diário, ah, soube que o Kohaku está namorando com a minha nova vizinha o nome dela é Kanna, ah, parece que a Kagura está saindo com o Kouga, mas isso ainda vai dar muita confusão porque a Ayame é namorada do Kouga, eheheh, eu vou continuar no mesmo colégio e junto com os meus amigos, conhece-los foi uma coisa muito boa, e conhecer o Sessy foi melhor ainda, isso tudo foi obra de uma coisa muito especial e importante, e acredite ele existe, se chama:

Destino".

Fim

Nossa, tudo bem eu enrolei demais com esse capitulo, peço desculpas a todos e agradeço a todos que leram, muito obrigada pela paciência, espero estar com vocês de novo em outras fics, ok?

Beijos a todos,

Yume.

Agradecimentos:

DarkAnty – Roberta - ageminiana - Kagome-chn LP - Pammy-chan - Otaku-IY – Hyuri - Darck Angel - Hell Master Phibrizzo - Yukyuno Hikari – SaKuRa – Sammy - CaHh Kinomoto - Lan Ayath – Lele - Debizinha de Capricornio Bruna A. Leite - Inumaniaca - Eloarden Dragoon - Kirina-Li - Nala- - Cindy-shan - Dama da Lua - Megumi-chan – le - Angel-chan - Yume Vy - HiNa-GoL - Amanda e Luana – Mary - Princesa Chi - Layla Hamilton - Kurenai-san - Srta. Kinomoto - mimi-chan - Priscila Marvolo - Hyuri Higurashi – Bárbara - cHiBi MoOn - marin du Lion - Miko kawai – Dea – sosofifiazinha - gatafofuxa


End file.
